My Future Was Not Written
by Twipotterfreak28
Summary: After Prim dies, the people she left behind write her letters: You died trying to save a life. You died on your terms, not anyone else's. I'm so proud of you, Prim. You were the best daughter anyone could ever ask for. Tell your father I said Hello.
1. Chapter 1

_So.. Yeah. Just read, review, and no flames please!_

_Summary: After Prim dies, the people she left behind write her letters._

**_Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger__ Games._**

* * *

><p>Dear Prim,<p>

I miss you. Every single day I wake up expecting to hear you running around the house. But you're not here. You won't ever be here again. Mommy loves you, Primrose. It breaks my heart knowing that I carried you inside of me, only for the capitol to snatch you away from me fourteen years later.

A thousand words won't bring you back, I know because _I've tried_. A thousand tears won't bring you back, I know because _I've cried_.

I hold on for you and Katniss. You were so strong. You died trying to save a life. You died on your terms, not anyone else's. I'm so proud of you, Prim. You were the best daughter anyone could ever ask for. Katniss is all I have left. She's as great a child as you, but she's no prim. You two were so different.

Prim, you are my daughter. I love you. You will always be bound to my soul. I'll grow old and tired just because you always told me you wanted me to.

Tell your father I said Hello.

Love, Mom

* * *

><p>Dear Prim,<p>

I know I didn't know you all too well. And I know that you hated me for holding you back when Katniss volunteered for you, but I'm hoping you forgave me. I'm still shocked that you died. You were so young. So…. _Healthy._ And yet, when everyone else survived with missing limbs, you were the one to go. It amazes me that someone so vital to life could be taken so soon. But I'm sure you're happy now. What with being in heaven and all.

I just wanted to let you know that I cared about you. Even though I've got my cushy job in district two, and I didn't marry Katniss, I still loved her, you, and your family. You were practically my family- cousins, if you will.

If you see my dad, tell him that his family is fine, and that we miss him. I miss you too, Prim.

Sincerely, Gale Hawthorne

* * *

><p>Dear Prim,<p>

I never thought you wouldn't be here to celebrate the end of the war. I always thought that someone as vibrant as you would have made it through anything. But, that's not fair. I shouldn't have just assumed that because you were Katniss's sister that you'd be immune to violence and explosives. And for that, I'm sorry.

I know that we hardly knew each other. Me being so much older. I like to think that I had a sense of who you were, though. Brave, strong, loyal, a real fighter. Willing to do anything for her family. Including putting yourself into battle. You died because you fought. And you didn't fight because someone made you. You fought because you wanted to. You wanted to save lives. Just like your mother.

I'm planning on asking Katniss to marry me soon. You know, once everything quiets down. We've been dating for a while now. I just really can't see a life without her. She told me one day that if she ever had a daughter, she'd name her after you. I hope we'll get there someday.

And frankly, I'd be_ honored_ to have a daughter named Primrose.

Sincerely, Peeta Mellark

* * *

><p>Dear Prim,<p>

So, here I am, alone in this world, never having told you my little secret. Of course I'm not completely alone, I've got my mother, Vick, and Posy. But I don't have the one thing I ever really wanted.

You. I really liked you Prim. I was just too much of a coward to tell you. I watched from the sidelines as you did everything. I liked how you did things. How you wrote at school, how you walked into my house, and even the way you played with your hair when you were nervous. I liked those things a lot.

I like to think I know what Love is. Granted I'm just starting out in life, but I know that I have experienced love. _I loved you, Prim_. If love is when you just can't stand it when you're apart from that other person, then I loved you. A lot. Not just in a brother way. Like, a boyfriend kind of way. And you were always so beautiful. The most beautiful girl in District 12.

I'll always regret not letting you know. I'll regret never having told you that I love you. I'll regret that I never knew if you felt the same way about me.

I hope to see you again, someday.

Missing you, Rory Hawthorne

* * *

><p>Dear Prim,<p>

Why did you have to go? You were so young. Only fourteen years of life. It should have been me. I've lived all the time that I needed. You…. You were just starting out. Fourteen years old, and you were already smarter than me.

You would have been a great mother. The best, I'm sure. You had so much love, and no one to give it to. Buttercup misses you. He comes in every night and lays on your bed. He hasn't fully grasped that you're not coming back home. I haven't either. I miss you. _I miss everything about you._

As the world gets older, you'll always be fourteen. I dream of things you'll never be able to do. I cry because you will never be a mother. I cry because you'll never be someone's wife. I cry because you'll never have a first kiss.

I know you would have wanted me to move on, but I won't. I'll try for you, but it'll be hard. You'll be forever in my heart, Prim. I love you, and I promise, I'll never forget you.

With all my love, Katniss Everdeen

* * *

><p>Some people are so afraid to die, that they never begin to live. Primrose Everdeen lived.<p>

She lived so her family, her friends, and the people around her would get the chance to live.

She fought so the world could get a chance to rebuild itself into a better place.

She died because life is fragile, and one can only hold on for so long before they have to let go.

* * *

><p>You can shed tears that she is gone<p>

_Or you can smile because she has lived_

You can close your eyes and pray that she will come back

_Or you can open your eyes and see all that she has left_

Your heart can be empty because you can't see her

_Or you can be full of the love that you shared_

You can turn your back on tomorrow and live yesterday

_Or you can be happy for tomorrow because of yesterday_

You can remember her and only that she is gone

_Or you can cherish her memory and let it live on_

You can cry and close your mind, be empty and turn your back

_Or you can do what she would want: smile, open your eyes, love and go on._

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Thanks so much, guys. Thank you to all of you for reading, and please review. It would make me extremely happy. Also, do you want another chapter where Prim writes back? Let me know. The ending poem was written by David Harkins in 1981.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey, so I decided to add the last chapter. So, yeah. Read on, please. And check out my other Hunger Games story. It's about Prim preparing to go fight on the front lines with the medics._

_Review, please!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

><p>Dear Mom,<p>

I miss you a lot, mommy. I know that you miss me, too. I can see it. But, you don't need to cry for me, mom. It's okay, now. Nothing can hurt me anymore. Nothing can hurt you either. I love you mom.

I know you didn't mean to do what you did. I know that you didn't mean to make Katniss the sole provider of our family. I know that after dad died, you didn't mean to neglect us. I understand. But I don't think Katniss does. She's your only daughter now, mom. Be with her. Like you were with me.

I miss the way you would hug me. How you would let me sleep with you if I was having a bad dream. I miss your smile and the love you gave me. I miss it all, but I know it wasn't all for nothing. You prepared me, mom. Even though you don't think so, you were a good mother. So, you better live to be really old, because I don't want to see you up here until you've done everything you've ever wanted to do.

And dad says that he loves you and misses you. He also we'll be together again someday. So, I can only hope for the best. I love you, mom.

Love, Prim

* * *

><p>Dear Gale,<p>

I forgive you, Gale. I know you didn't mean for the bomb that you made to take out the medics. I know that Coin tricked you into making that weapon. It's okay. And I also forgive you for holding me back at that reaping. I know it was for the best. I probably wouldn't have survived the bloodbath. I hate to say this, but Katniss was meant to be there. She was a hunter, and I was just a twelve year old. _I understand._

I know you cared about us. I know you loved me and my mother. I also know you loved Katniss, and she doesn't feel the same about you. I cared about you too, and you were like the older brother I never had. Thanks for looking out for me.

And by the way, your dad says he can't wait to see you guys again, and that he hopes it won't happen for a long time. And that he loves you.

Sincerely, Prim

* * *

><p>Dear Peeta,<p>

I thought I would be there, too. But, it just wasn't meant to be. And it's okay. I know you didn't mean to overestimate me. I just wasn't meant to be on that earth.

I feel like I knew you, too. I knew that you were loyal, and that you _refused_ to go down without a fight. Watching those games, watching you and Katniss running from death over and over, I finally figured it out. Granted I knew that you really did love her, despite the fact that the Capitol was forcing you two together, but watching you two running with your hands intertwined, I noticed it.

She loves you, too. Even if she won't admit it to herself. I saw the day she finally said that one word.

_"Real."_

I wasn't there for it. I won't be there for you guy's wedding, because I know she'll say yes to you. But just _please_, do one last thing for me.

Love her. Be there for her. Comfort her when she screams. Wipe her tears when she cries. Listen to her when she needs someone to talk to. Just, don't break what little heart she has left. I know that she'll give her heart to you. She'll be hesitant, but you have to prove to her that you care. Love her with everything you have. Better yet, give her your heart, too. You only get one chance at love, and this is yours. Don't you _dare_ screw it up.

And I would be honored if you named your daughter after me. Little Primrose Mellark. She sounds so cute already.

Love, Prim

* * *

><p>Dear Rory,<p>

Oh, Rory. _Rory, Rory, Rory._ I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that you loved me. I'm sorry that I went and died and you never got the chance to tell me. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you either.

I didn't really get the chance to love. I wasn't allowed the time. I was so worried about Katniss in the games, I didn't think I could handle love. And then the rebellion and being sent into the battlefield….. And then dying. I'm so sorry I never said anything.

I think I could have loved you. I liked you, yes, but I didn't allow myself to feel anything. That I would save it until after the Rebellion. Guess that didn't happen, though. I know we could have been something. Thank you for calling me beautiful. You weren't too bad yourself.

Just, move on, please. Get a wife. Have some kids. Live until you're one hundred. Or, live alone. Never get married. Travel around the world and help people. I don't know. Just, live your life. I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here when you're done living. I'll be waiting for you. There's so much to tell you. I know we'll meet again.

I think I loved you, too.

Love, Prim

* * *

><p>Dear Katniss,<p>

I love you, sis. I love you _so_ much. Thank you for volunteering for me. Thank you for willing yourself to die for me. Thank you for caring for me all those years. Thank you for being there when no one else was. Thank you for… _everything._

My life was like a really good, really short book. And when it ends, you want so badly for it not be over. I was only meant to live 13 years. I know we can't decide when we live and when we die. That's all in god's hands. So please, _stop_. Just stop. I know I'll never be a mother. I know I'll never be a wife. I know I'll never get to do a lot of things. So please, be selfish for once, and think only about yourself.

I want you to love. Love Peeta with all your heart. Don't be afraid to get hurt. Love hurts. Life hurts. Almost anything you are ever going to do will hurt. It's just the price of living. But in those moments that you feel nothing but Joy, savor them. Never let them go. _Please,_ live your life.

Fall in love. Get married. Say yes too much. _Never_ say no. Do the wrong thing. Do what makes you happy, even if people stare at you. Be whatever you want to be. Have dozens of kids. Love them a lot. Be happy.

But don't forget to love yourself.

My future was not written, Katniss. My future was not meant to be lived on earth. I was meant to be here. In heaven, with Dad. Soon to be with mom. And one day, with you. It's so beautiful up here. There is no pain. There is no suffering, no lies, and no deceit. It's paradise in the purest form.

And we'll see each other soon enough. So, for the next several years you are on earth, do not cry for me. Don't cry that you'll never get to hold me on earth. Be happy that you'll hold me in heaven.

I know you won't forget me, Katniss. Dad loves you, and I love you, too. Remember to live your life with every ounce of love you have.

_Just be._

Love, Prim

* * *

><p><em>I could not stay another day<em>

_To laugh, to love, to work or play. _

_Tasks left undone will stay that way,_

_I found that peace at the close of my day._

_My parting has left a void_

_Then fill it with remembered joy._

_A friendship shared, a laugh, a kiss,_

_Ah yes, these things I, too, I will miss._

_Be not burdened with times of sorrow,_

_I wish you the sunshine of tomorrow._

_My life has been full, I've savored much,_

_Good friends, good times, a loved one's touch._

_Perhaps my time seemed all to brief,_

_Don't lengthen your pain with undue grief,_

_Lift up you hearts and share with me,_

_God wanted me now,_

**_He set me free._**


End file.
